Just ONE Night?
by NotInsaneIPromise
Summary: Poor Jeanette must spend a night at the chipmunk's house. Will she survive without her sisters? Who will confess their feelings? Read, find out, and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

...How could this be happening to me? Here I am, being forced to spend a night here! How will I get to sleep? How will I keep the boys from making fun of me? Why can't my sisters be here? What if they try to pull a prank on me?...

Jeanette's mind rambled on as she waited at the front porch. Her house had just recently gotton infested with bugs, and everyone but her had found a place to stay for the night. So, Ms. Miller decided to send her here.

To the Chipmunks house.

Dave answered the door nicely," Hi Jeanette. Come on in!" he waved to Ms. Miller waiting silently in the car, and helped me bring the bags inside. I had never been here alone, and if I was, it was only for a second, possibly to get my sisters. But now, I had no choice to spend the night here.

"You'll be sleeping in the boys room, if that's okay?" Dave said, leading me up the staircase. Of course it's not okay! Your basically locking me in a room with them! With three BOYS!!!

"It's fine," I replied nicely. I don't want to burden him by declining.

Simon was the first one to notice my presence,"Hey Jeanette!"he said. He was holding some bubbling liquid in his hands, which seemed to overflow since he was not paying attention. He grumbled to himself, and proceeded to carry the strange formula.

Suddenly, someone came up behind me and gripped my shoulders. I squealed and jumped, only to be laughed at by a guilty Alvin,"Sorry, I had to see if you are as vulnerable as your sisters." He chuckled again,"You are!" Dave yelled at Alvin, and I politely backed away into the bed room.

They made my bed out of the window seat. My head automatically calculated the different ways I could die from sleeping there. Most of them had to do with Alvin's antics.

I unpacked quickly. I had simply brought the necessities. My clothes and other girl needs, my pillow, and a book.

Theodore then came in, the same cheerful way he always was,"Hi Jeanette! You want to try my new recipe. He held out a basket filled with, what I thought was, sugar cookies. I always had a weak spot for Theo's cooking, so I took one pleasantly.

From downstairs, I heard a crash. Then a huge shout,"AAALLLVIIINNNN!" Theodore sighed, and I shook my head.

...This was going to be a long night...

* * *

So? What do you think? I KNOW MY OTHER STORIES HAVENT BEEN UPDATED! Due to my long schedule, my friend is typing it for me. shes almost done, so expect something soon from them. As for this, this I am intending on working on all week, so my plan is to have one chapter each night. Please REVIEW, because i am a young writer who LOVES reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

...Well...This isn't good...

I finished my book...

How is that possible, I made sure to bring a big one!(800 pages to be exact) Even worse, I wasn't even dinner time! What was I supposed to do now? Sleep? No, I heard that too much sleep is bad for you. Well, then what?

Jeanette silently stepped out of the safety of the chipmunks room. If she could make it to the basement, to Simon's lab, then she would be safe AND at least be surrounded by science.

Getting down the stairs was hard. She leaned on the bannister to avoid the steps squeaking, but she couldn't stop it completely. The last step creaked as I shifted my weight onto the step. Then, as silent as I could, I made a run for it.

Big mistake; only halfway there, I tripped over my shoelaces. I did a slight tumble, and fell flat on my face. I picked my glasses, and just as I was about to clean them off, I heard footsteps coming down the steps. Panicking, I ran to the steps, ignoring the fact I was blind as a bat. Once again I tripped, sending me falling down the concrete steps.

Before I knew it, two strong hands were gripping me. I at least hadn't fallen on the floor, so I let out a sigh of relief. My savior chuckled and helped me to my feet,"Having some trouble?" Simon asked.

"You don't know the half of it," I groaned. Whatever it was I saw Simon working on was sitting on the table. Beside it was a clipboard with many scratched out equations.

"So,"he said, pouring a blue mixture into the main one,"What were you running from?"

I picked up papers from the floor and starting organizing them,"From your brother."

"Ah, he's not that bad. He won't make you taste EVERYTHING he makes..."

"No," I interrupted," I meant Alvin. I bet he's planning a big prank to embarrass me as we speak!"

Simon smirked,"Alvin's really not that bad." He didn't look up at me," In fact, there are many things you wouldn't realize about him.."

I took a look at Simon's notes. He was trying to make some drink that could boost someone's courage. A weird sort of thing for him to try, but I wouldn't question it.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. I nearly spazzed and threw his notes to the floor. Simon was unphased by his older brother's intrusion,"Dinner!" Alvin shouted, sending an evil grin in my direction, and slammed the door I glared at Simon,"You see?"

He put down his tools,"This is Alvin we're talking about here. He does this to all three of you." He put his arm around me, and we started heading up the stairs,"Just trust me. Now let's go to dinner."

* * *

See, I got Chapter 2 up! Once again, please review. It really motivates me to write AND i love hearing opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

We entered the dining room on Theo setting food on the table. There was more than enough chicken and mashed potatoes for everyone to eat. Simon pulled up a seat for me next to him. Alvin sat across from me, Theodore next to him, and Dave on the end. I secretly wanted to switch seat with Simon, farther away from Alvin, but my courtesy stopped me.

Dave quickly got the conversation started on school. We passed the food around, and answered his questions carefully. He obviously didn't see the tension between me and Alvin. Every time he passed the food across to me, he would give me a happy go lucky look. I always looked away, of course, but I was starting to get edgy in my seat, He was planning something, I was sure of it.

"And we owe our dinner tonight to Theodore!" Dave reminded. I smiled and nodded, since my mouth was full. I picked up my punch to take a drink.

The second I put the glass to my mouth, Alvin spoke," I made the punch myself!" he added, and I did a spit take. I'll admit it was rude, but I was NOT drinking something Alvin made. He cracked up laughing as Simon got me a napkin.

We became silent once more, and I dared to look over at Alvin. He was dipping the wrong end of the fork in his mashed potatoes. He then set it down on the table, the forked side facing me. Lastly, he put a threatening fist above the forked part.

I got it now.

I shook my head at him swiftly. He countered with a slow nod, and moved his hand closer. It seemed that me and him weren't at the table anymore. No one noticed us, and we most certainly were not paying any attention to them. I sent him a pleading glance, he simply raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare..." I whispered. I was barely audible, but he caught the hint.

"I do dare, and I will dare..." He smiled, and slammed his fist on the top. Before I could cover my face, the mashed potatoes became acquainted with my glasses. Simon finally noticed, and scolded him. He, however, sent mashed potatoes his way too. Hence, a food fight between brothers started. Simon and Alvin were arguing about something unexplainable. Dave was trying to stop them, and Theo was complaining that they were wasting a perfectly good meal. Silently, I snuck upstairs, cleaning my glasses as I left.

"How could he?" I muttered to myself, as I reached my room. /what did I ever do to him to make him hate me this much? Simon said he did it to all three of us, but Brittany and Eleanor never complained about Alvin doing like this to them. Was there something wrong with me...

Tears started stinging my eyes, as well as fogging my glasses, so I took them off and buried my face in my pillow instead, trying to muffle my soft cries.

I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS! I FEEL SO SPECIAL!

so, here's chapter 3! ....yea, were halfway through the week/ halfway through the story. so....TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK!!!


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later, I heard a fierce, but not angry knock at the door. She sighed, and carefully pronounced,"Come in," so her voice didn't portray her sadness.

The door squeaked open, following a voice,"Jean?" Alvin asked. I kept my face out of view so he wouldn't see my puffy, red face.

However, he wouldn't have it. He started walking over to me," Hey, i'm sorry Jean. I didn't mean to..." His voice trailed off as he saw my face. I turned away, but he pulled me to face him gently. His hands were softer, kinder, which shocked me,"Jean, are you crying?" He sat down on my 'bed' next to me, both of us ignoring the hard thunder and lightning outside of it.

I pulled away,"N-no..." He let off a sincere smirk at my pride, and handed me a tissue.

As I wiped my eyes, he continued,"Hey...i'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I didn't realize-" he stopped, looking at me. What didn't he realize?

At that moment, thunder struck so hard I jumped back from the seat. But before I fell, Alvin's hand caught mine, and he pulled me up. I noticed then that we were so close to one another, and I walked aways as I felt new embarrassment tears just waiting to come out.

But before I could get away, Alvin grabbed my wrist. His grip was firm, but kind. I looked at him, and I couldn't hold anything back looking into his open blue eyes. I cried into his shirt, holding him close. He accepted it warmly, and didn't mind the tear stains on his hoodie.

After about two minutes, my tears had died, and was replaced by the warmness of his hoodie. He noticed I wasn't crying and pulled me back,"I'm sorry. I guess I need to work on how to treat girls." He joked sincerely.

I nodded. But now, there was something else on my mind. I wouldn't have to worry, because I knew Alvin wouldn't hurt me. He was there for me, just like Simon and Theodore were.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY! I got caught up in exams! At least I passed!**

**Now, with the chapter...yay! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
